


Just Another Afternoon

by Ivy_in_the_Garden



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Consent is Sexy, Established Relationship, Light Smut, M/M, also angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_in_the_Garden/pseuds/Ivy_in_the_Garden
Summary: Shuu overworks. Nanaki wants to change that.





	Just Another Afternoon

There was no corpse.

Half an hour of listening to Nanaki prattle on about the proficiency exams he had graded, and _still no corpse_. It just wasn’t St. PidgeoNation's without one.

Nanaki leaned forwards from the infirmary bed, where he had been resting, wrinkling and puling the sheets. Shuu carefully averted his gaze to pretend to focus on the utterly dull medical report before him. His fingers unconsciously brushed the worn stone.

( _remember to eat, Isa_ )

“Are Miru and Kaku resting?” Nanaki asked, something playing along his lips.

“I sent them back home,” Shuu replied. He read the same line again, unable to concentrate. “I can’t have them spreading their cold.” _Imagine if there was another pandemic_ , he almost said and then thought better of it.

Nanaki rose and began to straighten the crumpled bed. As he should, Shuu decided; it would be uncouth of him to come in and make his work environment untidy. It would be as if Shuu decided to conduct his experiments in the teacher’s lounge.

And that wouldn’t do.

And it wasn’t as if Shuu couldn’t admire the view, how the fine tendons in Nanaki’s hands bobbed and fell with his task, how he bit his lower lip slightly as he smoothed out the sheets, how his shoulders relaxed as he straightened himself, inexplicably pleased.

Then, the click of the lock, as Nanaki ensured that they would not be disturbed. A smirk pulled at his lips, and against his better nature, Shuu returned it.

“Aren’t you interesting today,” Shuu said. “Some people prefer to spend their lunch hour being productive.”

Nanaki only smiled, as he slid the medical papers to the side.

“You already made the bed,” Shuu reminded him. His heart, traitor that it was, quickened at the prospect of enjoying Nanaki again. “And I refuse to remake it.”

A low ache started at the many fond memories he had had on that bed. After hours, of course. Granted his bad side made some positions tricky, but Shuu had discovered that he actually enjoyed riding Nanaki. Between Nanaki’s hands on his waist, steadying him, and watching Nanaki bite his lip and groan as Shuu controlled the speed and angle of penetration, it made a pleasant change from the usual. It had taken a little trial and error to figure out how Nanaki could support him best and the whole affair had tired him out to the point that Nanaki had had to read Miru and Kaku the latest edition of _Surgery Weekly_ , but he was slowly becoming accustomed to the idea that there was a life outside Dr. Kawara and Souma Isa.

Every time he read Miru and Kaku their bed time medical article, every time he and Nanaki squabbled and bickered and made up with late night kisses and early morning strolls though the park with Shuu under the plaid blanket and the crunch of leaves under the tires of the wheelchair and Nanaki’s hand occasionally straying to smooth Shuu’s hair, that bright laboratory seemed a little less tangible. 

And he wasn’t sure how exactly he felt about that.

(Aside from treacherous.)

It wasn’t as if he suddenly changed. Life wasn’t some fairy tale where good triumphed cleanly over evil. Sometimes, lying next to Nanaki in the boundless dark, he wanted to cut Nanaki apart, _just for fun_. Just to see what made him tick. In the early days, when Miru and Kaku’s insufferable energy kept them awake at night, he calculated the dose of cyanide needed to make them quiet for the rest of his days in his head, over and over again, in the space where other men keep prayers.

There was a question on Nanaki’s lips, as he settled in front of Shuu–desire  and anticipation. “Should we?”

Consent was a strange thing, foreign to Shuu but not all together displeasing. He hadn’t concerned himself with the baser aspects of life after Dr. Kawara, and navigating a sexual relationship was one of the last things he had anticipated. Such was the strangeness of life.

“Yes. We only have half an hour, though,” Shuu reminded him curtly, trying to hide his smile. “Because you kept on about those damned tests.”

As Nanaki silenced him with softly demanding kisses and as Nanaki’s long fingers began to undo his trousers and stroke him, Shuu sincerely hoped that no students worked up any newfound courage to be ill. Because they were just going to have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted some Shuu/Kazauki in my life. Because Dad!Shuu and Kazauki are what the world needs. I love these two so much. I just want them to be happy.


End file.
